


family with you

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Robron and vanity cementing their family. follows surrogacy, wedding and adoption stories for the couples.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Vanessa was excited when she went to the cafe. Yesterday charity asked her to be her wife. Vanessa never thought it would be possible, she always thought that she was destined to be single. Kissing charity allowed her to accept herself and find the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. With Charity, there were also her children and grandchildren, Debbie and Ryan were adults, Noah was a teen, and Moses was johnny’s age. She was happy to have them as her children and to be a gran to Sarah and jack. Johnny also would have a larger family, something she always wished for when she was younger.  
Robert was sitting there with an americano when she walked in.  
“Congrats I hear to the new Mrs Dingle.”  
Vanessa looked down at the ring and smiled. She sat down across from him and ordered her usual.  
“How is surrogacy going? Found the right person yet?.”  
Robert and his husband Aaron had started the process of looking for a surrogate mother to expand their family. They were also fighting to see who would have primary residency over Robert son Sebastian. Seb mother was with Moses father, and Robert and Charity both thought that their children were best suited to live with them. They were also applying for a parental responsibility order for Aaron over Seb and were hopeful that it would all come through. Robert did not want the fight to be ugly but he would do whatever he needs to protect his family. Vanessa hopes that once she is married to Charity they will be able to apply for the same thing for Moses. Vanessa did want Charity to adopt Johnny since his dad has been out of the picture for years, but has yet to bring up the topic. She also wondered if Noah would want to be adopted by her since he was old enough to make his own decisions, and Vanessa knew that he deserved some stability in his life.  
“Not yet, hopefully, we will soon? So have you set the date? Do you know when and where you will say I do?” Robert loved a good wedding and was happy that Vanessa was getting married. They had become friends when Robert helped her when she was coming out and Vanessa helped Robert get bak together with Aaron. Since then they had been there for each other during many of the big moments in their lives. Vanessa was there with Charity when they got legally married last October. She could not believe that she could be the next one to be getting married. Vanessa could not describe how excited she was to be getting married to Charity.  
“Summer is always a nice time for a wedding.”  
“A big gay summer wedding! I love it!!” Faith exclaimed and came over to sit with them.  
The whole cafe was now looking over at them. Vanessa assumed that would be what happens when they actually say I do. A nice summer wedding where they both were dressed in white sounds so so lovely. Vanessa could not wait until she got home so she could tell Charity what she thinks and hopefully, by the summer she will be Mrs Dingle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert spend some time with Seb. Charity and Vanessa make some wedding plans. The couples have a nice meal together.

Aaron was laying on the floor playing with Seb when he heard the front door open.   
“Mate look who it is, its daddy, say hi to daddy.”  
Seb tottled to Robert saying dada the whole way there. Robert picked Seb up and hugged him real close. Robert sat on the sofa with Seb on his lap. Aaron held up his favourite giraffe for him to play with.   
“What did the solicitor say?”  
“Thanks to Charity telling us about the drugs it looks like they are backing off from requesting primary residency. We still need her on board for you to get parental responsibility but I think we can manage that. Now we just need to find a way to finance the surrogacy, and we will have our own little family.”  
“You hear that mate, you will have your own brother or sister soon, isn’t that exciting?”  
Seb did not know what was happening but knew his dads were happy so he babbled excitedly with them.   
“Nothing would make me happier than having a family with you,” Aaron said and kissed Robert. He then kissed Seb and tickled his tummy. Seb let little squeals of delight and cried out for his dad.   
The three of them continued to play with Seb little toys and enjoyed spending the time in their own little world. 

Vanessa heard Charity walk through the door and she hugged her and kissed her to welcome her home.   
“Hi, fiance.”  
“Hi”  
Charity and Vanessa kissed again.   
“I think I know a date for the wedding. I think a summer wedding would be perfect. And if we have it in July we have half a year to plan it. I know you don’t want anything big as you had your wedding days and all that. So I think If we have it in the gazebo outside just close family and friends it will be perfect. That way we can both have the wedding we want and can start our life as Mrs and Mrs dingle the way that we should.”  
“I am so lucky to have you in my life Ness. I utterly adore you and love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Vanessa and charity excitedly ran upstairs to cement their future union as wives. 

Robert and Aaron entered the shop and saw Charity and Vanessa there.  
“Ladies we got to stop bumping into each other like this,” Robert said. “Aaron and I were just talking and it has been a while since you’ve come over for tea. Nic couple meal, shooting the breeze.”  
“Good, it will give us all a chance to catch up. It’s always a laugh isn’t it.   
“So how about tonight? I’ll cook. It will be good and fun.” Robert said.   
“Tonight at 7 before I have to cover the night shift.”  
“Perfect,” Robert said.   
Perfect. Charity thought as well. 

Robert made his mum’s famous lasagna for tea. He knew that it was a success every time he had them over and tonight he wanted to be a success as well. He also got the nice red wine that Charity liked, hopefully, the evening will go exactly as planned and everyone will get exactly what they want.   
“This is good as always Robert,” Vanessa said.   
They all enjoyed the meal. They knew by now that first they eat then they can say what they wanted. They all knew by now that Robert and Charity were the same person, and when Charity offered a free pint or Robert offered to make the food they always had some scheme cooking in their brain.   
“So how’s the surrogacy going, you know which one is going to be the dad.?” Charity asked.   
“Speaking of surrogacy I have something I wanted to talk to you about,” Robert said.   
Here we go, everyone, thought. Charity also rolled her eyes while thinking that. She then put on her most charming smile and turned to listen to what Robert had planned.   
“We have this new client who would be huge for Home James bring in lots of business and could pretty much finance our whole surrogacy, he worked with you back in the day and I could use your help to get him on board. And you can make some easy money for the wedding.”  
Aaron and Vanessa got up, when Robert and CHarity were negotiating over a deal it was best to live it. They may be business owners and love their partner but they did not need to watch it play out every time.   
“I’ll take 20 per cent. Vanessa deserves the best. And a honeymoon won’t be cheap. Plus she deserves the wedding she has always dreamed of.”  
“15 per cent should be enough, you get it done and we can see about future business arrangements that can be done.”  
“20 per cent and it is a done deal.”  
Robert and Charity shook on the deal. Both were happy that they were going to be making money doing something that they were good at. They were even happier that they were doing it for their family. People may have called them selfish and only out for themselves and whatever money they could get, and while that may still be somewhat true, they will try their best to stand by their family. Their family means everything to them and they would be completely lost without the love of their special person. Robert loved Aaron more than anything and wanted to have all the children together with him, it is what they deserved and he would be the happiest person to have that. Charity was so lucky that Vanessa had just agreed to spend the rest of their life together. While Charity had had multiple weddings and did not want another big one, she still wanted the big day to be special, especially for Vanessa. She never thought she would have this, that someone would love all sides of her, she would do whatever to make sure Vanessa was happy in their life together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Robert try to make a lucrative business deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some homophobic language

Charity came over to the mill to have the meeting with Robert to go over the potential client they were trying to woo.   
“Okay, Richard Pembroke is the potential client. He is worth millions. He remembers you from the old days in the business. And this deal could really set us up, give you and me the family we never thought we could have.”   
“Richard is a real shark.”  
“You are as ruthless as they come, I know that you can do it.”  
“Oh don’t sweat. I’ve never had someone say no to me. He will be eating out of my palms. When we are done we will have his millions in our pockets.” Charity said.  
“Yes, you get it.”  
“He will be at the pub at 7 tonight.”  
“I have got this. Charity Dingle is the best in the business for a reason.”

Charity was dressed in her best business attire ready to woo the man and get his business. It was strange for Charity, doing this business thing and trying to get money for selfless reasons. Its the vet effect she calls it.   
She clocks him and he is still the same pig he has always been. She puts on her best charming smile and walks up to him.  
“Mr Pembroke it is great to see you.” Charity says as she holds out his hand to shake.  
“Charity it’s great to see you and that you are still in the business,” Richard said.   
“This is Robert, my business partner.” Charity introduced and Robert shook his hand.   
“Let’s get down to business,” Robert said and the three of them sat at the booth and got talking numbers and logistics for their new deal. Charity was as good at this as she was before she sold Robert her shares.   
“So Charity do you want to go out to cement our new deal?” Richard asked.  
“Let’s sign and we can talk details after.” Charity said with a charming smile.  
“Why you don’t have a fella do you?”  
“No, I’m currently engaged to that magnificent women over there. She is standing right next to Robert husband over there.   
Richard’s face turned red when he heard the news. He thought he was meeting with a competent woman and a successful businessman. Not these two freaks.   
“I don’t do business with homosexuals,” Richard said in a loud voice that everyone looked over. Vanessa and Aaron were not happy and hoped that Charity and Robert would turn this asshole down. They did love their money, but they knew deep down that they did have principles and some things did matter to them more than money. Vanessa and Aaron were so angry that they left the room angry.   
“Excuse me. I am bisexual and so is Robert. Not that it matters in any way. And my Vanessa is a lesbian and our Aaron he is gay. No one here cares and we are happy that’s all that matters. If you don’t want to do business with gays then I guess we won’t be doing business with you. But trust me this will be a bigger loss to you than to us. When people hear what a bigot you are you will regret ever crossing us. Good luck out there trying to find a better haulage firm.” Charity said to him and made a face for him so that he would get up and leave. It was her pub she would not get up. She was not the one in the wrong here.   
Robert and Charity continued to make faces at him as well as the rest of the pub until Richard finally got the message and walked out no one wanted him there.   
“This is for the two of you to take the bitter hateful taste out of your mouth.” Faith brought over some drinks to Charity and Robert. They each thanked her. Faith smiled a reassuring smile at them and turned to face the bar. When Richard came back into the pub.  
“You are barred from here.” Faith said.   
“I don’t talk to the likes of you.” He sneered in a haughty voice.   
“Well as owner of this pub I say that you are barred and I already made it clear where you stand here.” Charity said.   
“We don’t do business with the likes of you.” Robert stood and said as well.  
Robert and Charity and Faith made a wall by the entrance so he would not be able to enter the pub. The rest of the villagers looked on to see what the latest commotion was in the pub. There was a big commotion in the but at least once a week and they wanted to know what was happening today.   
“Well, I wouldn’t want to stay in this freak town anyway. I will return as soon as whoever has my car returns it.”  
“We don’t do valet parking here. And cars always disappear here. I’ve had my Audi R8 disappear while I was sitting here. Robert said in a no-nonsense tone.   
“And I had a Lamborghini disappear on me before. These things just happen here.”  
“Well as soon as my car is returned ill be out of your hair.”  
“No one here has your car, we were all here with you. You should check that Graham out though, he is very robotic, but wants to live up in the style of the Home Farm. I’m sure if you go there you’ll find it now bye bye. Charity said and dismissed him.  
As soon as he left Robert got a text from Aaron. It said that he should call him immediately as they needed to talk as soon as possible. Robert dreaded talking to him nothing good could come from those words. Aaron had overheard Richard be a homophobe and who knows what Aaron has done when he is angry. Hopefully, Aaron is not too mad at what happened and they can solve whatever it is without any of them seeing the inside of a jail cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the car?

As soon as Robert left Ryan came in and was looking for Charity.   
Charity I need your help.” Ryan told her.   
She took him to the back room so they could talk about whatever was bothering him.   
“Graham was asking me to steal money from Kim and put it into another account. But now he is blackmailing me.”  
“I’ll kill him.” Charity said.   
Charity was about to run out when she got a call from Vanessa.   
“Babe I can’t talk right now.”  
I need your help I nicked a car.”  
Shit. Charity thought. But then she had a great idea. The four of them could frame Graham for stealing his car and put him in Kim bad book with the money. Then Ryan can do what he does best and the money can be in their pockets. This was new for Charity, scheming and plotting to get money, but doing it for her family. Charity loved the feeling this brought her. 

Robert went to where Aaron told him to meet Vanessa and him. He hoped that no one followed him. They needed to get this taken care of without any of them ending up in prison. Robert would not survive it if Aaron was sent to prison once again. He knew that it was not the crime that was the issue with the two of them but the time, they could not be parted even for prison. Robert gets there and sees the car.   
“What were you thinking.”  
“I’m sorry I just heard him say those homophobic words and I saw red and I took the car. I didn’t know what to do with it but luckily Aaron found me. I’m not as good at this as the Dingle’s are but I say we can still get out of it.” Vanessa said.   
“I could take it apart for scraps at the scrapyard and sell the pieces. That could work and no one would know that we have the car.”  
“Robert smiled as he remembered that that is how he and Aaron first met, and it had been love at first sight for him. Them working together to take the car would be thrilling and exactly what they may need to bankroll the surrogacy. Robert was in.   
At that moment Charity called Vanessa back.   
“Babe I have a plan. Listen to what we are going to do. Are Aaron and Robert there with you.?”  
“They are,” Vanessa affirmed.   
“Okay, babe let them handle the car I have a plan for it. And for the second part of the plan to come through I need you to come to the pub and get something and bring it over to them. Don’t allow them to take the car apart. If the plan goes through as it should we will be quids in and they won’t be able to trace any of this to us.”  
Vanessa was happy that Charity was including her in whatever plan or scheme she had, the one part of it she did not like was when Charity kept secrets from her, it reminded her too much of her dad and all the lied that he had told her over the years. If Charity was scheming that was fine as long as she knew the truth. And truth be told she was the one that got them into this mess. But he was a homophobe and he deserved to be taken down a peg or two. 

Charity Had Ryan transfer the money to where it had to be and knew that she could trust him in that part. Now she had to go and play nice with Richard Pembroke. She could be charming when the need is, and now was one of those times. Even though she hated homophobic slimeballs like him. She could not let Vanessa get into trouble. And she knew that this would work and all of Charity and Vanessa dreams will come true.   
“Mr Pembroke,” Charity said in her most charming tone. “I think I know where your car is why don’t I help you find it. You know people here they see something nice they want it. I’m sure I could help you find it and you can make your way home.”  
Mr Pembroke bought Charity’s act and went with her to go find his car. 

Robert and Aaron got the glass from Vanessa and worked carefully to clean all of their fingerprints from the car. They removed Graham’s fingerprints from the glass and put them on a few key places on the car. They then put it in one of Graham’s secret locations that Ryan told them about. They quickly got out of the way so they will not be seen when the show started soon.   
Soon after that Charity arrives there with Mr Pembroke. They were walking up the trail and Charity was walking as if everything was normal. Suddenly Richard stopps her.  
“There it is, there is my car.”  
“I’ll be damned. There it is.” Charity said. She was smiling internally so far this was all going smoothly.   
“This is on the outskirts of the home farm I’m not sure who it belongs to. We should call the police so they can find out who stole it. Charity said and got her phone out.   
“I’ll do it.” Mr Pembroke said and dialled 999. The police said that there were dispatching people to the scene as soon as.   
20 minutes later the sirens could be heard and the police were there.   
Graham heard the sirens and came running in that direction.   
“What is going on down here?” Graham asked.   
“Who are you?” The police asked  
“Graham Foster I own this land. “ Graham said.   
“Where were you from 12 to 2 today.”   
“I was inside there doing some work.”  
“Can anyone validate your whereabouts.”  
“No, why.”  
“Mr Foster we are arresting you on suspicion of stealing this vehicle You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. you do not have to say anything,” The police said as they took Graham away.   
Charity, Aaron, and Robert were happy as part one of the plan was a success. Now they just had to join Vanessa and Ryan to see if part two of the plan worked as well. 

Half an hour later after Charity said bye to Mr Pembroke she was back in the pub. She walked in to see Vanessa, Aaron, Robert, and Ryan waiting for her.  
“I got forty thousand pounds into this account that is untraceable. It can be placed into your business accounts and look like you got them from successful business negotiations.” Ryan said and showed them on the computer all the information.  
“That gives as 20 thousand for the surrogacy that is enough to bankroll most of it. Aaron, we can expand our family.”  
Robert said and hugged Aaron real tight. He kissed Aaron on the cheek in delight. Aaron smiled one of his special Robert smiles and put his head on Robert’s shoulder.   
“Babe, we have enough to have the wedding of our dreams and start our lives off as wives.” Charity said and gave Vanessa a big kiss. Vanessa happily sighed into Charity, happy that it all worked out and none of them are in trouble.   
“I think a celebration is in order,” Robert said.  
“Champagne on the house.” Charity said.   
Charity got out a bottle of champagne and four glasses. The two couples were celebrating today. They got one over Graham who had made their lives hell and one over on a homophobe, not to mention that they now had the money they needed to live the life they dreamed of. Sometimes being gay was hard. But sometimes things fell into place for the couples and doing crime was part of the necessity. What was certain was that Charity would give Vanessa the wedding of her dreams. Aaron and Robert would be able to have another baby, they would give Seb a little brother or sister.   
They all clinked their glasses and drank to their dreams coming true.


End file.
